More precisely, the invention relates to a flow control device that is inserted, during operation, into a pipeline in which a fluid, for example a gaseous fluid, is flowing from upstream to downstream, this device comprising at least one safety or stop valve having a body with an upstream side and a downstream side, an annular obturator with a deformable tubular membrane, and anchoring means integral with the valve body and which are used to secure it, while in operation, in the pipeline, the valve being used to stop, at least selectively, a central fluid vein delimited at the center of the pipeline, the membrane being able to deploy radially to channel the fluid toward the central vein, and the anchoring means comprising a plurality of flaps, each having one linked end, fixed in position in relation to the valve body, and one free end, moving in relation to the valve body, these flaps deploying radially like umbrella spokes under the action of an elastic stress until their free ends press against the internal wall of the pipeline.
A device of this type is described in particular in patent application EP 1 388 697.
This patent application, which was submitted by the same applicant, advocates the use of flaps pressed against the internal wall of the pipeline by means of their own elasticity, under the effect of which the flaps deploy.
Although it has undeniable qualities, this known device has only been shown to provide, under certain circumstances, a blocking force that is insufficient to resist the fluid pressure without risk of migration inside the pipeline.